El sueño de una voz
by Lectoraempedern N.B
Summary: Ino a menudo piensa lo lindo que debe de ser una princesa (a la cual aman), a veces juega a que lo es, y que el hombre que esta junto a ella es un príncipe que la atesora, que la protegerá de todo (menos de sí mismo), que es un príncipe que (si) la ama, y que no sonríe falsamente, que la mira con ojos brillantes, y que su mano es cálida y no fría…
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto.

 **Características:** universo alterno, Romance/Drama, Capitulo unico.

 **N/A:** Hola, la pareja de InoxSai no es mi favorita, no me gusta para ser clara, pero creo que fue bueno que terminaran juntos en el manga.. en fin, decidí escribir un poco sobre ellos XD, espero que les guste :)

.

.

.

.

.

"Princesa,

cuyos conocimientos

y crímenes merecen un elevado lugar en mi imperio,

bien hacéis en emplear el tiempo que os resta;

pues las llamas

y los tormentos que se apoderarán pronto de vuestro corazón

os mantendrán bastante ocupada." **William Beckford**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino desde pequeña piensa a menudo lo fantástico que sería ser una princesa (como la de los cuentos), con sus vestidos largos, con sus cabellos perfectos, y piel perfecta, y (lo más importante) un príncipe perfecto. Ino no necesita que la salven (eso sí) como en los cuentos, solo necesita que alguien la ame como tal (como princesa) y a veces sueña que alguien le promete que la protegerá de todos los males (con voz dulce, con voz suave), y ella al despertar suspira un poco contenta, solo un poco porque a ella le gustaría que no fuera en sus sueños, si no que fuera en su vida.

Ella (entonces) deja crecer su cabello, lo cuida como si de ello dependiera su vida, lo cuida tanto como su piel, como sus flores, como sus sueños. Y la gente se enfada con ella (pero no su padre, porque él la ama como un rey) "Ino es caprichosa", "Ino es insoportable" dicen a sus espaldas, y la rubia solo los mira con una media sonrisa en su rostro, con una furia en sus ojos, y con un dolor en su corazón.

Ino tiene amigos, ellos no son príncipes ni nada por el estilo, y al principio le molesta, pero luego le gustan, ellos no hablan a sus espaldas, y ellos la llaman su alteza (la princesa).

A Ino le encantaría tener un castillo, y un dragón (quizás) que viva junto a ella, aunque Ino no quiere que el príncipe mate al dragón.

Por que el dragón la protege,

Y el dragón tiene vida y quizás tenga hijos

Quizás no sea malo,

Y quizás solo está obligado al igual que una princesa maldita a habitar un castillo por el resto de su vida,

No poder salir a las afueras debe ser feo,el dragón no puede ver las rosas entonces,

ni los tulipanes,

ni las margaritas azules,

ni los ojos esmeralda de su amada.

Ino rompe en llanto (porque a pesar de todo es muy sensible), Shikamaru no sabe qué hacer, Chouji se inclina hacia ella (porque es muy alto) y le ofrece sus patatas,los tres caramelos de fresa de su bolsillo, y también la paleta que tenía reservada para su novia, hasta le ofrece un encendedor que había conseguido de su amigo.

Y ella llora,

Ino ríe y llora al mismo tiempo,

Shikamaru la abraza mientras se sientan en el césped,

Chouji se gana a sus pies con todos sus tesoros para ella,

Y ella se da cuenta de que ellos no les gustan (porque Ino los ama).

La rubia a menudo piensa lo fantástico que sería ser una princesa, una con algún poder en especial, si ella eligiera un poder quizás sería el de hablar con las flores, ellas son bonitas y delicadas, y cuando florecen como que dan vida, dan alegría, dan belleza, y como que dan también amor.

Ino entonces (un día) se convierte en princesa porque al fin encontró a su príncipe (o eso cree), él es lindo, su cabellos de seda oscura y su piel pálida de porcelana, él también es fuerte (lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla).

Lo espera un tiempo, pero Sasuke no viene hacia ella, (entonces) Ino decide que a veces las princesas van por su príncipe (y lo protege), pero Sasuke ya tiene una princesa, una de cabellos rosa, una flor de cerezo.

Ino solo sonríe (no por dentro, porque por dentro llora),

Los felicita,

Y Ino se va (como una princesa destinada al exilio en una torre).

La rubia de ojos azules (entonces) camina a casa, y piensa en lo fantástico que sería ser una princesa como la de los cuentos de hadas (esas a las que el príncipe ama), sus tacones resuenan en el pavimento y su vestido largo y elegante ondea con el viento, a Ino le gustaría ser una princesa como esas que no envejecen aunque pasen los años (porque ella ya tiene 24).

Ino quiere un príncipe, que sea lindo, que la proteja, que la ame, y piensa en sus amigos, quizás Shikamaru la ayude y sea su príncipe,quizás Chouji desee ser un dragón ( después de todo ella le podría dar mucha comida y dejarlo salir de su castillo para que pueda vivir con su amada).

Y ella sonríe contenta,

Ino se ríe por lo tonta que ha sido en no a ver pensado en ello antes,

La muchacha a veces juega a que es una princesa un poco egoísta, un poco dañada, y desesperada por amor.

Cuando Ino llega (entonces otra vez) es tarde, porque su amigo se volvió príncipe en algún momento, él ya había conseguido a su princesa, una princesa de cabellos de escoba (según su opinión).

Ella les sonríe,

Los felicita,

Y Ino llora y cae de rodillas,

Temari se sorprende al principio pero luego frunce sus cejas, porque es capaz de ver en su corazón.

Shikamaru (entonces) la abraza y le pregunta ¿Qué te pasa Ino?,

Y la aprieta contra su pecho por que la ama (como amiga),

Ino se ríe, y lo aparta,

Se limpia sus lágrimas porque Ino es fuerte (aunque un poco tonta),

Los felicita nuevamente,

Y ella se va.

La mujer de ojos azules se deja caer sobre uno de los bancos de la plaza, y juega a que es una joven princesa (y que no tiene 26). Se quita los tacones negros y los deja a un costado, mueve sus dedos apreciando el viento suave, la puesta de sol, la tranquilidad y la forma de las nubes, tambien aprecia los pequeños canturreos de las aves.

Ino piensa en lo fantástico (que debe ser) ser una princesa a la que aman. Piensa entonces en Temari, en la novia de Chouji, y en la novia de Sasuke, piensa en las princesas que conoce y siente envidia, siente celos, pero no llora porque se recuerda a si misma que ella no es una princesa y ella no encontrara a su príncipe, no llora porque sabe que (ya) es una mujer adulta.

Y entonces él aparece en medio de su mundo (la plaza), lleva una sonrisa tan falsa como su amor, y tiene los cabellos oscuros como los de Sasuke, los comentarios como los de Shikamaru y un poco de gusto por ofrecer sus tesoros como Chouji, pero ella sabe que no es un príncipe.

Ino entiende (en ese entonces) que está mal quererlo para ella, porque no lo ama a él (ama lo que él le recuerda), a un así camina de inmediato en su dirección, dejando abandonados sus zapatos negros (que le costaron todo su sueldo hace unos meses atrás) en la banca de madera gris.

camina descalza, sin importarle los microbios en el césped , ni las hormigas que le pican, y los pastos que le hacen cosquilla, está decidida, esta vez no va a permitir que una princesa de verdad se interponga en su camino.

Se pone de pie frente a él, Sai la saluda (porque la conoce ya que es compañero de trabajo de la princesa de cerezo). Ino esta seria y sin saludarlo con voz firme, con voz clara y con el tono suficiente, le dice " se mío".

Sai ladea la cabeza sin entender demasiado y Ino lo observa con sus ojos azules resplandecientes como cadenas,

Como el azul de un cielo sin fin,

Como un pozo del que una vez a dentro no podrá salir.

"Se mi príncipe" le propone, y el hombre solo sonríe (tan falso) y acepta "seré tu príncipe"

Ino a menudo piensa lo lindo que debe de ser una princesa (a la cual aman), a veces juega a que lo es, y que el hombre que esta junto a ella es un príncipe que la atesora, que la protegerá de todo (menos de sí mismo), que es un príncipe que (si) la ama, y que no sonríe falsamente,que la mira con ojos brillantes, que su mano es cálida y no fría… Ino a menudo sueña con una voz suave y dulce que le dice "te amo, y te protegeré siempre".

.

.

.

.

.

 **Revision:** 14-03-2016, 7:12

 **N/A:** Gracias Enigma07 por decirme acerca de que el fic tenia muchas "y", cuando escribo a veces me cuesta un poco ver que algunas cosas son demasiado densas (o como que no caerán bien) ... como justificativo a mi error y el ¿porque lo hice así? (por si a caso se lo preguntan) debo decir que cuando escribí la historia me pareció que las "y" estaban bien, como que eran un golpe fuerte, constante, perfecto como para alguien que titubea, que fantasea y tarda en darse cuenta, las "y (supuestamente) deberían a ver marcado un punto de dolor, supongo que en cierta forma lo logre, después de todo fue pesado (y molesto) para leer, ge he he XD , de todas maneras a cabo de borrar varias de ellas, y me vi (un poco) obligada a dejar algunas palabras que se repiten igual ( D:) aun así espero que esta revisión haya quedado bien, si no es así entonces me a visan y veo que puedo llegar a hacer para mejor mi escritura (y no destruir mis historias en el camino), debo también aclarar que no me molestan las opiniones constructivas en absoluto, es mas a veces las espero contenta, porque a veces equivocarse esta bien, le da un poco de gracia, a demás como un dato (que quizas no les interese) con esta historia en particular comencé a experimentar (bastante)... lo cierto es que es muy diferente a las otras historias que e hecho, eso se debe a que estoy experimentando un poco, y ademas dicen que escribir los sentimientos como que te ayuda, y eso hice LoL estoy en fase de desarrollo ge he he. en fin muchas gracias por leer. mis saludos, y que tengan unos buenos días, tardes, noches y años :)


End file.
